sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Public Entertainment and Written Publication Censorship Board
The Imperial Public Entertainment and Written Publication Censorship Board (the PEWPCB) is an Inter-Imperial Organisation within the Empire, formaly a part of the Ministry of National Security, however quasi-independent due to the fact no Minister of National Security of Elam and the Holy Empire has been appointed since 1872. The Board was founded in 1796, by merging the Imperial Literary Board's Censorship department and the Public Performance Guideline Office. The organisation works as an oversight body, which manages censorship directly in Elam and Direct Imperial Territories, and formaly works in an "advisory" capacity within other member nations, having it's services routinely requested by national goverments, sometimes alongside the existence of national Censorship boards. The organisation is mainly based on censorship of "Public Entertainment", which reffers to theatre plays, and "written publication", which reffers to all forms of text publications, be they fact or fiction. The Board formaly rates these as far as age-restriction is concerned (A''' is an "all-ages" rating, '''B is "young", Bb is "young religious", Bc is "young educational", C''' is "young adult", '''Cb is "young adult religious, Cc is "young adult educational, D''' is "adult non offensive", '''Db "adult non offensive religious", Dc "adult non offensive educational", E''' is "adult partialy restricted", '''Eb "adult partialy restricted religious", Ec is "adult partialy restricted educational", F''' is "adult serious restriction", '''Fa is "adult serious restriction religious" and Fb is "adult serious restriction educational") is - and gives an additional verdict of: **approval** (meaning the production/publication is considered Govermentaly approved), **dissaproval** (which means the goverment formaly dissaproves of the production/publication, or does not actualy hold or support the same views as the production/publication, however it does not find the work in question particularily dangerous or worth regulation) or **boycott** (the board orders/"strongly suggest" the removal of the work in question out of circulation). Both are attributed seperately. If a work is rated as anything other then A or B, it's performance has to be monitored by Police authorities to ensure they are not endangering public safety and education and "stable world view" of the population, children especialy. If a work is rated as F, furthermore, it must be made accessible only to adults and not advertised in places where minors and young adults could notice. If a work gets a "verdict" of boycott, national authorities usualy comply to with the PEWPCB and ban their performance and/or circulation, while in Elam the PEWPCB's verdict of boycott automaticaly means a ban of distribution or public performance, unless appealed or countermanded by the Imperial Goverment. Civilians who'se work has been targeted may ask the central PEWPCB board in Elam for a "re-evaluation" or a "post amendment evaluation". The latter is much more commonly awarded as it is the evaluation of a work after significant changes are reported to have been made by the author/s requesting the procedure, while the former is more rare as it formaly acuses a local PEWPCB Board of injustice or inproper evaluation. See Also * List of Notable Plays & Books banned by the PEWPCB